Novi Ice Show
The Novi Ice Show is a skating exhibition put on every year by the Novi Skating Club as part of a Christmas celebration, and also to show off what its members can do. The article below is about the 2010 show; first published to the PEG servers of SWOCC Studios on December 15th, 2010. Content The festivities began with Cynthia Huang, who skated to "Up on the Housetop." She was soon followed by Elise and Lindsey Almquist, who sang to "Where Are You Christmas?" These acts were followed up in rapid succession by the following other acts: * Lorena Gonzales-Galindo - "Feliz Navidad" * Evey Oemega - "I Saw Mom Kissing Santa Claus" * Anna and Ayaka Thorson - "Winter Wonderland" * Corinne Fareshetian - "12 Days of Christmas" * Alyssa and Charlotte Mills - "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" * Kristen Frogner and Olivia Scott - "All I Want for Christmas is You" * Anastazia Hartman - "Carol of the Bells" * Nina Harvest - "Santa Baby" * Natalie Orlando and Claire Szwabowski - "Wonderful Christmas" There were many more skaters that showed up as well, each of them progressively more skilled than the last. In spite being the only man in the competition, Steve Patchen and his Santa-like beard put on a worthy performance while "Blue Christmas" played in the background. The contest ended with a dance by Alison Freier, USFSA Junior Nationals Intermediate Ladies Qualifier. Production It was a cold Sunday morning when the video crew arrived—the 28th of November. The Dozerfleet founder had to return back to the Novi area in a rush after Thanksgiving, just to make it in time for the event. It was an eventful day not only for the arena, but also for the crew. Dave Reinhardt, who would direct that afternoon, announced to the Intern Trio that Frank was the final choice for full-time Novi Production Assistant. Samantha Reetz was moving on to another job: Personal Assistant to CEO at Maxsar Digital Studios. She would later become the production coordinator at that same place; before moving on to becoming AVI-SPL's production specialist. Lamarr was informed that he would not be staying; though he was later hired back as a part-time production assistant. The ice arena had done only minimal effort at preparing its facility for a recorded show; but SWOCC crew members were determined. A chain-link fence would block a lot of camera view, as setup for perfect camera angles was of minimal concern to the ice arena. In fact, no special lighting had been prepared for the event either. It would be a flat-lit, boring setup where only the skaters and music could keep viewers interested. Yet, it was what Novi wanted. And that is why the end result was uploaded to the server only a very short time after the event had been shot. SoaT rating Based on a variety of unknown factors, an actual estimate could not be made. However, the assumed worst-case scenario is stated below. Since this is a high estimate, chances are that it may actually be less a waste of public money than indicated. At any rate; there is little likelihood that either this or city-funded coverage of the event on TV will be slashed from Novi's budget, except in the utmost of a crisis. See also * Novi Heritage Festival External links * Official website of Novi Skating Club Category: SWOCC projects Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2010